


Geheimnise

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Incest, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Fakten über Regulus Black. oder inmitten des Krieges sorgt sich Regulus Black um seine Augenringe (die Sicherheit seiner Familie (seine Eltern,Andromeda,Cissa, seinen Bruder (es ist zu spät für Bella), seine Handschrift(die Weiterführung der Linie der Blacks, ist es doch seine Zugehörigkeit zu der Famile das einzige wo drin sein Wert besteht) und seine Beliebtheit bei den Mädchen (nur einmal möchte er etwas richtig gemacht haben).</p>
<p>11.Er hatte immer geglaubt das er töten könnte, wenn er müsste, für die richtige Sache. In Wahrheit ist es viel schwieriger als er dachte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geheimnise

1.Regulus wurde zu früh geboren. Er war zu klein und schwach und die Heiler sagten er würde es nicht überleben. Er verzeiht es seinen Eltern nie das sie von ihm von den Tag an nichts als Enttäuschung erwarten. Sirius war ihr Goldjunge. Sirus war ihr Erbe.  
Als Sirius eingeschult wurde ändert sich natürlich alles.  
2.Regulus hat schwarzes Haar (dicht wie Maulwurfwell" hatte Andromeda gesagt), schmalle Schultern, einen schwachen Magen (seine Mutter beschwert sich darüber das man ihn auf keine Feier mitnehmen kann), dünne Lippen, und die eleganten Züge eines Blacks.  
Bella hat ihn Silberblick genannt, eine Referenz zu seinem Namen und einen ihrer Familieneigenschaften aber es hat ihn immer sehr selbstkritisch gemacht.   
Natürlich war der Fakt das er sich ständig im Spiegel vergewiserte das er nicht schielte anlass für endlose Stichelein von Sirius.  
Sein Aussehen ist wie alles andere an ihm natürlich Grund zum Selbstzweifel. Es wird schwieriger nach dem Sirius sie veraten hatte, plötzlich ist er die Hoffnung seiner Familie und muss sich präsentieren.   
Immmer und immer wieder checkt er unsicher sein Spiegelbild. Wenigstens das wollte er richtig machen.  
3\. Jeder wusste was Cissa war, aber keiner sagte es. (das Kind einer Affäre)  
Sie war älter als er und ohne sie hätte er das erste Schuljahr nicht überlebt,trotz allem (selbst wenn sie kein Mädchen gewesen wäre) hatte er dieses Gefühl der Überlegenheit gegenüber ihr gehabt.   
(Er wusste von der Macht der Frauen, natürlich immer hinter einem Vorhang aber keineswegs unwichtig im politischen. Und dann war da die Kinder, nichts war wichtiger als die Formung neuer Erben. (War das nicht Macht genug? Bella verstand es nicht, aber Cissa hatte ein Auge für Talente und wie man aus dem fördern der Richtigen einen Vorteil ziehen konnte. (Slughorn hätte in ihr eine würdige Nachfolgerin gesehen wäre er nicht ein dreckiger Blutsverräter)))  
(Regulus hatte nie in dem Sinne Kinder gewollt war dazu viel zu jung gestorben, jung genug um immer zu glauben das ein Großteil seines Wertes daran lag das er die Züge eines Blacks trug und sie weiter geben würde. (Onkel Alphard mochte freunlich sein aber das er nicht einmal versuchte ihre Linie weiter zu führen, hinterlies lange vor den Gerüchten der Muggelfreundlichkeit einen üblen Nachgeschmack bei jedem seiner Besuche.)  
4.Bella hatte sich gut mit Sirius verstanden. (und in Regulus war das seltsamste (warme gute) Gefühl (seltsam weil er viel zu alt war sich beschützen lassen zu wollen, sich gut zu fühlen dabei) wenn Sirius den Arm um ihn legte um ihn vor den selben Stichelein beschützte die er ihm noch vor einer Stunde selbst gegen Regulus gebracht hatte. Regulus hatte es immer auf die Rivalität zwischen den beiden geschoben (das war einfacher später als sich einzugestehen das es nicht immer so still und wütend zwischen ihnen gewesen war).  
Bella und Sirius waren sich sehr ähnlich. Ihre Mutter stürtzte die Lippen über Bellatrix undamenhaftes Verhalten, aber ihr Vater liebte sie abgöttisch wie den Sohn den er nie hatte, nahm sie zur Jagt und zu Treffen wo er mit andern Männern Politik besprach und Cigarre rauchte.

Als Kind hatte Regulus immer versucht Abstand zu ihr zu halten, während sie mit Sirius durchs Haus jagte blieb er bei den Erwachsenen oder alleine lernend.   
Als Sirius nicht mehr da ist...  
Vieleicht weil er nie so heiß gebrannt hat wie Sirius, so hell und schnell. Vieleicht ist er deswegen so faziniert von Bella.Jedes Mal wenn er ihr doch nahe gekommen war musste er bluten.   
Er versucht sich zu sagen das er okay damit ist, er ist älter jetzt, stärker, seine Haut ist dicker. Es ist ihre Art so wie es Sirius Art war.   
Er hat gesehen wie sie mit ihrer Katze umgegangen war (Regulus hasste Katzen, sie waren lautlos wenn sie sich anschlichen und machten ihn nervös (gott sei dank wusste Bella nichts davon, sie hätte es mit Vergnügen ausgenutz)). Er kannte ihre Schwestern, er wusste das sie so leidenschaftlich liebte wie hasste, nur der Unterschied war manchmal schwer zu erkennen.

Sie küsst ihn, als er zum ersten mal tötet ohne zu zittern, ohne sich hinterher zu übergeben,ohne dabei zu weinen. Sie ist sehr stolz auf ihn.   
Das sagt sie,immer und immer wieder. Wie stolz sie ist und wie stolz ihr Lord sein wird.  
Mit keinen Wort erwähnt sie seine Eltern.  
Cissa tut es, nachher. Sie reibt seinen Rücken und schickt Lucius fort als glaubte sie er würde doch noch anfangen Schwäche zu zeigen.

5.Regulus hat eine sehr schöne Handschrift. Ordentlich, gut zu lesen, ansprechend. (Er sammelt die Komplimente die er dafür bekommt in einer kleinen Schatztruhe. Zusammen mit den andern Listen die ihm am liebsten waren, gut beschützt von giftigen Schlangen.)  
Natürlich hatte jeder Black eine schöne Handschrift aber Sirius schrieb großflächig mit weit ausladenen Schnörkeln und es fiel ihm viel schwerer als Regulus sich auf den Untericht zu konzentrieren und nicht mit den Gedanken abzuschweifen.   
Neben seiner Handschrift war er auf seine schönen weißen Zähne sehr stolz.   
6.Regulus sucht immer nach Bestättigung. Die seiner Eltern,die seinens Bruders, von Fremden und selbst von (in seltsamer Weise gerade) von seiner wahnsinnigen Cousine.

Er nimmt es den Mädchen übel das sie sich nicht für ihn interessieren.  
Auch wenn er sich nicht für sie interessiert.  
(Wahr ist das es natürlich Mädchen gab die sich für ihn interessierten auch wenn er das in seinem Vergleichswahn nie sah (Sie sahen ihn an, er sah zu Sirius und der sah James Potter an).  
7.Das einzige Mädchen das er je geküsst hat war Lily Evans. Muggelblut.  
Sie hat ihn zuerst geküsst. Aber trotzdem will er sich beim Gedanken daran den Mund auswaschen.   
Sie hatte sich schon von Snape getrennt (platonisch, die Beziehung war platonisch gewesen, auch wenn Snape seinen Freunden etwas anders erzählte) und sie war wütend.  
Und sie küsste gut.

Sie war eine von Slughorns Lieblinge (verblendeter alter Mann, Muggelblüter aufzunehmen und das in einer Zeit wie dieser.) und manchmal sah sie ihn so mitleidig an. Er hasste Mitleid, ein Black brauchte kein Mitleid. (Sie tat es umso größer und weicher wenn Slughorn ihn wieder einmal fragte ob er nicht seinen Bruder dazu überreden könne auch mal vorbei zu schauen. (Er hätte mehr Glück gehabt Lily Evans zu Fragen aber Regulus würde ihm das nicht sagen)

8.Snape hatte er eigentlich nicht küssen wollen, (dreckiges Halbblut). Aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl (ein Argument das er sicher war das es seiner Mutter nicht gefallen hätte).  
Der Grund warum er ihn küsste ist der selbe aus dem er ihn bisher gemieden hat.   
Snape war nur ein Halbblut, er war blass, ungewaschen und hatte weder Charme noch Geld. Lily Evans hatte ihn verlassen weil er die falschen Freunde hatte (die falschen Ideale) aber Regulus sah wie er mit ihnen umging. Sah wie er sich bemühen musste dazu zu gehören, wie pathetisch - er sah sich selbst da drin aber er war ein Black). Er war ein Black und er würde sich nie so tief sinken lassen wie Snape es tat.

Er war ein Black und jemand wie Snape konnte sich um jeden Funken Aufmerksamkeit den er ihn schenkte glücklich schätzen. Er war ein Black und wenn er jemand küsste sollte ihm die Knie weich werden und er sich wünschen in ihren Stammbaum eingegliedert zu werden.

Erst als er Evans später sieht, auf dem Quiditchfeld wo er trainiert wird ihm die Zeit bewusst. Snape hatte ihn zurück geküsst nach dem er und Evans sich getrennt hatten, nach dem sie ihn geküsst hat.   
Seine Hände zittern und er wäre am liebsten abgestiegen, (aber realistischer wäre er gefallen) beides passiert nicht. Er hält durch.

Er war ein Black und er wird nicht verlassen, er verlässt Leute. Keiner ist ihm ebenbürtig und deswegen kann ihn keiner verletzen.

9.Barty ist der einzige Reinblüter den er küsst.   
Barty hält ihn auch für schwach.  
Vielleicht ist das der Grund warum er ihn immer wieder küsst. Er will es ihm beweisen.   
Barty erinnert ihn an Bella. Auch wenn seine Haut noch blasser ist als Cissas.   
Und er hat Sommersprossen, es ist ein kleiner Fakt aber Regulus kann ihn mit genüsslicher Abscheu aussprechen. Ein Black, nicht einmal Cissa hat Sommersprossen. Sie sind etwas besseres.   
Er ist etwas besseres und er wird es Barty beweisen.  
10.Lucius küsst ihn auf einer Familienfeier.Und auf der Liste von Dingen die er an dem älteren Jungen hasst steht nun die Art wie er ihn ansieht nach dem er sich wieder gerade richtet (einer der Gründe ist wie viel größer er ist (Regulus ist der Kleinste in seiner Klasse) spöttisch und gelangweilt.   
Als wäre Regulus nicht gut genug für ihn. Regulus dessen Blut reiner, dessen Familie älter ist...!  
(Alles was Lucius hat ist Geld, und Regulus wird übel bei dem Gedanken das dass heutzutage mehr zählen soll als Blut).

11.Er hatte immer geglaubt das er töten könnte, wenn er müsste, für die richtige Sache. In Wahrheit ist es viel schwieriger als er dachte.

12.Er ist besser im töten als im foltern.  
(Und selbst als er es schafft zu töten ohne zusammenzubrechen bringt ihn foltern nur Albträume und keinen Spaß wie Bella).

13.Regulus hatte sich immer einen Hund gewünscht. Einen großen, möglichst groß.  
14.Regulus hatte Angst bei Gewittern und Albträume bis er nach Hogwarts kommt (und danach aber das konnte er niemanden erzählen.)

15.Er war sich sicher ein Hund hätte gegen die Schlaflosigkeit geholfen. Er mochte die Vorstellung seine Finger in dichtes Fell zu verknoten, einen warmen Körper nah zu haben, nichtalleinsein,nur nichtalleinsein.   
Er wusste das seine Mutter das Argument nicht überzeugt hätte. Ein Black war nicht einsam, ein Black hatte keine Angst und ein Black wollte-musste nicht beschützt werden.

16.Manchmal stieß ihn Sirius in den Gängen an (so hart das es blaue Flecken hinterlies (Regulus war immer zu dünn)) und wenn er dann abends in seinem Schlafsaal war fand in seiner Tasche Zettel mit Sirius Handschrift oder seine Lieblingssüßigkeiten (zuckerfrei gehext). Wenn er nicht schlafen konnte (fast jede nacht) ging seine Listen oder die von Sirius durch (Sirus Themen entfernten sich immer weiter von Regulus Welt: "10 Zaubererbands mit den Anfangsbuchstaben st- die über Werwölfe singen" wurde ersetzt durch 5 Verschwörungtheorien über die Mondlandung oder meine liebsten Plattenläden in London. Sirius Handschrift schien immer schlammpiger zu werden (für ein geschultes Auge für einen Laien musste sie immer noch elegant wirken) (und hätte Regulus gewusst wie viel Mühe Sirius sich beim "verschlechtern"gab oh er hätte gelacht, bitter) und immer wieder schlichen sich grammatikalische Seltsamheiten und Redewendungen ein (später als er die Briefe von James bekam sah er woher diese kamen), mit dem Korrigieren dieser "Fehler" konnte Regulus Stunden verbringen.

17.Er wusste das Sirius ein Animagus war und er hasste es. Er hasste das Sirius Form ein großer schwarzer Hund war, hasste das er es nicht gewusst hatte, hasste das es eine weitere Sache war die sein Bruder und James teilten.

18.Kreacher hatte auch Angst bei Gewittern, Kreacher stahl ihn Süßigkeiten ins Zimmer wenn seine Mutter ihn ohne Essen ins Bett schickte.   
Er hat ihm öfters Danke gesagt als jedem Menschen auch wenn er nur ein Hauself war (es war einfacher, vor einem Hauselfen kann niemand nicht einmal er sein Gesicht verlieren)

19.Die schönste Erinnerung an seine Mutter wird immer die sein,wie sie ihn auf den Arm genommen hatte um ihn den Stammbaum zu zeigen. (Als er in Hogwarts ist versucht er sich dadurch in den Schlaf zu summen, mit den Gedanken an das, mit den Geschichten und wie er sie niederschreiben würde, auf feinsten Papier mit guter Tinte, in seiner ordentlichen Handschrift. Es beruhigte ihn nicht annähernd so gut wie Sirius es getan hat, (Sirius der für die Hälfte seiner Alpträume erst verantwortlich gewesen war) oder Kreacher. Wenn er dalag und lernte weil er nicht schlafen konnte dachte er daran einen seiner Zimmergenossen in einen Hund zu verwandeln, aber Verwandlung war nie sein bestes Fach gewesen.

20.Er hat immer geglaubt das er keinen Alkohol vertragen würde. Erst später lernt er, dass die meisten Leute ihre Alkoholtoleranz nicht daran messen müssen wie gut sie die Ödipus Dramen (ja immer Ödipus sein Vater hatte Humor) aufsagen können sondern ob sie auf ihre eigenen Füße kotzen und in welchem Grade sie sich vor ihren Schwarm blamieren.

21\. Er ist nicht beliebt in der Schule und er versucht auch gar nicht viele Freunde zu finden, er studiert, die dunklen Künste und die Geschichte des Dunklen Lords, er wird sich beweisen.  
20.Er weiß gar nicht mehr wie er ohne Augenringe aussieht.

22.Er trifft Andromeda einmal in einer dunklen Gasse.Sie versucht nicht ihn zu überzeugen nicht wirklich.Aber sie küsst ihn, und es dauert bis zum nächsten Morgen das er daran denkt was seine Eltern denken müssen.

„Im ersten Moment als ich dich gesehen habe,dachte ich du bist Bella“ und sie lächelt ihn nur traurig an. „Wenn unsere Linie nicht aussterben soll übe deine Komplimente Reggie“

Sirus sah ihrer Mutter ähnlich für den Kommentar hatte er ihn im dritten Jahr zu Boden und in den Krankenflügel gehext.   
Wenn Sirius lächelte, das Lächeln bevor er jemanden verletzt, ist die Ähnlichkeit am größten. Regelus ist froh die Übelkeit und die Tränen auf die Flüche schieben zu können.  
Heimwehkrank.

23.Er weiß das er Cissa den Platz im Quidichteam verdankt.   
Nicht nur ihrem Training.  
Er weiß das sie mit dem Kaptain geschlafen hat.  
Cissa weiß besser als ein Danke von ihm zu erwarten.

Cissa kommt zu jedem seiner Spiele.  
Und als sie ihrem Sohn das Fliegen beibringt spricht sie von ihm.

24 Er ist als Held gestorben. Seine Familie glaubt es, und die Seite der er geholfen hat mit seinem Opfer erfährt es erst Jahre später.

Er ist sich nicht sicher ob er am Ende gelernt hat. Er weiß das er Kreacher geliebt hat, nach allem was er gegeben hat war das der Punkt wo er nicht weiter gehen konnte, das (das nicht die Person) was er nicht opfern konnte. (Bella würde Cissa später sagen, dass sie dem dunklen Lord gerne ihren Sohn geopfert, damals wie dann hat sie keine Kinder aber sie hatte einen jungen Cousin).

Er denkt an die Briefe von James (Blutsveräter), an Andromeda, an Cissa (sie verdient besser als Lucius) sogar an Evans und ihren Werwolf...  
Es ist egal. Das wichtigste ist das seine Familie sicher ist (alle, auch Sirius auch Andromeda).

25.Seine letzten Gedanken, nach dem hoffen und dem Frieden wenigstens einen Job gut (genug) gemacht zu haben (sie sind sicher, Kreacher und seine Eltern,Cissa,Andromeda und Sirius) sind all die Dinge die er bereut (das er Narcissasa Hilfe brauchte um ins Team zu kommen, das er gedacht hatte lieber ich als sie und ihr den Platz nie gewünscht hatte; alles was mit seinem Bruder gelaufen war;das er seine Mutter nie wieder sehen würde; das keiner den er geküsst hatte oder der ihn geküsst hatte etwas von ihm wollte (nicht einmal Snape das Halbblut).  
Der allerletzte bevor sein Herz aufhört zu schlagen ist aber, die Frage ob er mehr UTZ geschafft hätte wenn er nur besser geschlafen hätte.


End file.
